


35 Dialogue Prompts

by CloudSpeck



Series: 35 Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: 35 Dialogue Prompts I liked and want to try and write for.Witcher-related pairings because I'm definitely deep in this Fandom hell.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Coën/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 35 Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	35 Dialogue Prompts

Rules for myself and others

Word count: 1000-5000

Don't go under or over the word count

Don't change the dialogue prompt, unless it's to add a name to it

No real time limit to it

Enjoy myself and don't take it seriously

Pairings

Jaskel, Sweetest Boys (Jaskier/Eskel)

Jambert, Chaotic Combo (Jaskier/Lambert)

Geraskier, Emotional Rollercoasters (Geralt/Jaskier)

Lambden, Mayhem Magnets (Lambert/Aiden)

Jaiden, Disaster Duo (Jaskier/Aiden)

I want to try a bunch of different genres for each of them, so not just sticking Geraskier with the angst or Jaiden with the humor, etc. I...may want to try some Trissifer or Joën at some point?

Dialogue Prompts

1."How long have you been standing there?” 

2."I like proving you wrong.” Not started, Jambert

3.“Quit it or I’ll bite.”

4.“Stop! It tickles!”

5."Are you still mad at me?”

6."Get your cold feet off me now.”

7.“I won’t let you get hurt.” Modern AU Lambden

8.“There’s a surprise upstairs for you.”

9.“Am I scaring you?”

10.“You’re cute when you’re worried.”

11.“This view is amazing.”

12.“Would you just hold still?”

13.“Well, this is my home.”

14.“Don’t touch me!”

15.“I saw it you know, I saw the moment you stopped loving me.” Not started, Past Geraskier/Present Jaskel 

16.“Wait a minute, you’re jealous!”

17.“You did this for me?”

18.“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” Songfic Jaskel

19.“Is that my shirt?”

20.“Am I supposed to be scared of you?” Not started, Jaskel

 ~~21.“I feel like an idiot.”~~ Jaskier/Witchers & Lil Bleater

22.“I can’t even look at you right now.”

23.“Please don’t go.” Not started, Witcher-verse, Jambert

24.“Just hold me, please?” Not started, Witcher-verse, Jambert

25.“But your mom hates me!”

26.“We’re out of gas.”

~~27.“No not [insert movie title] again! We’ve watched this six times already.”~~ Jaskel 

28.“Bad day huh? You look like you could use a good cuddle.”

29.“Are you drunk? Oh my god you’re drunk.”

30.“My parents want to meet you.”

31.“Come, dance with me.”

32.“You’re perfect to me.”

33.“I can’t sleep.” Witcher-verse, Jaskel

34.“You’re such a needy baby."

35."Tell me a lie.”


End file.
